


Moments

by byungpeaches



Series: Let's go see the stars [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Tujuh momen kesalah pahaman; yang terakhir pengecualian.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Let's go see the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804744
Kudos: 2





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> #SeungchanBahagia2020 April prompt:
> 
> "You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're my boy."
> 
> Part 2 dari 'Let's go see the stars'.

**i.**

_(Seungwoo dan patah hati pertamanya.)_

“Kalau aku pribadi sih suka perempuan yang mungil, apalagi kalau pipinya _chubby_.”

Seungwoo baru pertama kali merasakan yang seperti ini. Momen ketika jantungnya terasa seperti diguyur dengan air es— _dingin, nyut-nyutan_. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Seungwoo rasakan.

Seungwoo menyesal telah menanyakan _hal itu_ kepada pemuda di sebelahnya, yang masih asyik memakan _sandwich_ -nya sendiri. Sebenarnya Byungchan sempat menawarkan padanya, namun ia tolak. Padahal Seungwoo sedang lapar-laparnya, dirinya kan belum sempat makan malam karena buru-buru menemui Byungchan. Seungwoo hanya tidak lagi selera.

“Pulang aja, yuk.” Seungwoo bangun dari duduknya, lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya—membersihkan rumput dan dedaunan kering tertempel.

“Buru-buru banget, sih.”

Seungwoo lihat Byungchan memang masih menggigit _sandwich_ -nya yang tinggal setengah, namun kedua tangannya tidak digunakan untuk memegangi _sandwich_ tersebut. Malah sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang entah kenapa Byungchan keluarkan semua dari _tote bag_ -nya.

“Memang kamu nggak takut kena marah kalau pulang kemaleman?” Tanya Seungwoo sambil membantu Byungchan menyusun sebagian buku-bukunya, agar mudah dimasukkan ke dalam _tote bag_.

“Biasa aja. Papa Mamaku nggak cerewet soalnya. _Thanks, by the way._ ”

Selesai membereskan bukunya, Byungchan malah duduk _lagi_. Namun, kali ini sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. Tangannya sudah bisa digunakan lagi untuk memegang _sandwich._ “Bantu aku habisin, masih sisa satu lagi.”

Seungwoo hanya menurut saja, lalu ia kembali duduk. Diambilnya _sandwich_ dari _tupperware_ Byungchan yang hanya tinggal satu, kemudian dimakannya.

“Cepet banget makannya, tadi aku tawarin waktu masih banyak malah nolak.”

Seungwoo juga sebenarnya tidak sadar kalau ia makan secepat itu. “Tadi nggak selera.”

“Kenapa?” Tanya Byungchan penasaran.

“Ya nggak selera aja, nggak tau kenapa.” Jawab Seungwoo asal.

Byungchan akhirnya berhasil menghabiskan makanannya meskipun dengan susah payah. Kemudian diteguknya air minum dari _tumbler_ miliknya.

“Kamu belum jawab juga yang tadi, katanya mau sama-sama cerita?”

Yang tadi.

_Yang tadi._

“Aku sukanya sama kamu, Byungchan.”

*

**ii.**

_(Byungchan berpikir kalau Seungwoo adalah seorang pembohong.)_

Byungchan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada saat ketika buku tidak jadi hal menarik lagi baginya.

Byungchan tidak bisa fokus dengan buku yang ia baca. _Sudah empat hari._ Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang pas, jadinya Byungchan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas ke atas meja hanya untuk jadi bantalan kepalanya—tidak untuk dibaca.

_Sudah empat hari tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara._

_Sudah empat hari juga tidak ada yang melemparkan kertas-kertas random lagi padanya._

Harusnya Byungchan senang karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya baca buku. Harusnya Byungchan senang karena akhirnya bisa fokus membaca buku catatannya untuk ulangan besok. Tapi buku-buku yang ada di dalam tas dan di atas meja tidak lagi menarik di matanya.

 _Bodohnya_ Byungchan malah iseng memiringkan kepalanya _sedikit_ hanya untuk melirik ketua kelasnya—Seungwoo. _Byungchan jadi benci menyebut namanya._ Pemuda itu malah sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Byungchan tau teman-teman Seungwoo memang banyak, dan harusnya Byungchan biasa saja melihat hal tersebut.

Harusnya fokus Byungchan bukan Seungwoo.

Tapi sekarang sedang jam makan siang, dan _Byungchan belum memakan bekalnya._

_Masa bodoh._

Byungchan bukan ingin minta Seungwoo untuk mengingatkannya makan siang.

_Atau... sebenarnya malah iya?_

Byungchan pun dengan tidak semangat mengambil bekalnya dari dalam laci. Kenapa lagi Mamanya harus membawakan _sandwich_ yang sama persis dengan yang dibawanya malam itu saat pergi bersama Seungwoo. _Kan_ , jadi tambah tidak selera. Meskipun begitu, tetap dimakan juga roti lapis tersebut. Byungchan tidak ingin mengecewakan Mamanya dengan tidak menghabiskan bekal.

Malam itu, Byungchan kira, ia akan dapatkan _teman_ pertamanya–yang bisa menerimanya sebagai Choi Byungchan yang kutu buku dan tidak bisa main _game_. Byungchan kira pada akhirnya ia akan dapat teman untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Byungchan kira, Seungwoo serius waktu bilang kalau pemuda itu menyukainya.

_Seungwoo berbohong._

_Kalau suka, kenapa Seungwoo menjauhinya?_

*

**iii.**

_(Seungwoo menyerah dengan perasaannya.)_

Seungwoo selalu mengira bahwa ia adalah orang yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Usahanya selama ini selalu membuahkan hasil. Salah satunya adalah ketika kedua orang tuanya memandang sebelah mata hobinya pada fotografi. Awalnya, kedua orang tua Seungwoo menentang ia aktif di klub, alasannya takut Seungwoo jadi tidak fokus pada nilai akademiknya.

Seungwoo itu pantang menyerah. Untuk itu ia selalu berusaha agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran namun tetap bisa melakukan hal yang disukainya—fotografi. Usaha Seungwoo pun membuahkan hasil. Sampai semester lalu, ia selalu berhasil menempati posisi sepuluh teratas di angkatannya.

Kali ini kasusnya agak berbeda, karena ini _masalah hati_. _Oke_ , Seungwoo sudah berusaha dalam beberapa bulan ini untuk mendekati Byungchan. Puncaknya, ia berhasil mengajak _pemuda super manis meskipun kutu buku_ itu nge- _date_ —meskipun mungkin hanya ia yang berpikiran seperti itu. Hari itu, Seungwoo _serius-senang-bukan-main_. Bisa bicara dengan Byungchan, memandang wajah Byungchan, melihat Byungchan tersenyum, jangan lupakan kalau ia sempat memegang tangan pemuda itu–meskipun hanya sebentar.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai ia dengan bodohnya bertanya, _‘Tipe pacarmu gimana?’_. Karena jawaban Byungchan serius membuatnya rasa percaya dirinya agak _menciut._

_Byungchan suka perempuan, mungil, pipinya chubby._

Seungwoo juga bukan seseorang yang bisa berbohong dengan mudah. Maka ketika Byungchan tanya balik padanya, langsung saja ia jawab dengan jujur, _‘Aku sukanya sama kamu, Byungchan’_. Kalau kalian kira jawaban yang pemuda itu berikan yang membuatnya ingin menyerah pada perasaannya, maka dengan bangga Seungwoo akan menjawab _'bukan'_. Karena Byungchan menjawabnya dengan senyum yang _manis luar biasa_ sambil berkata, _‘Makasih, Seungwoo’._

_Seungwoo pikir ia masih ada kesempatan._

Sampai ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa _perempuan, mungil, berpipi chubby_ itu benar ada eksistensinya. Seungwoo baru menyadari sehari setelah _malam itu._

Namanya Choi Yena, duduk persis di depan Byungchan.

Saat ini keduanya sedang tersenyum satu sama lain, dan meskipun _Seungwoo benci untuk mengakuinya_ , mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Sebagai fotografer pun gambaran yang ia lihat di depannya ini sudah sangat sempurna, bahkan dilihat berkali-kali juga rasanya tidak ada ruang yang pas untuk Seungwoo isi. Kalau ada Seungwoo disana, bisa merusak _keindahan._

Sepertinya ini patah hati kedua Seungwoo, rasanya sakitnya dua kali lipat. Berarti kalau sekali lagi Seungwoo patah hati, sakitnya bisa tiga kali lipat. _Memang Seungwoo masih bisa tahan?_

_Mungkin, Seungwoo memang lebih baik menyerah dengan perasaannya._

*

**iv.**

_(Byungchan menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia rasakan.)_

Pertama kali Byungchan sadar jika ternyata ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia rasakan, yaitu ketika Mamanya masuk ke dalam kamar pada pukul delapan malam untuk mengantarkan susu hangat. Byungchan ingat, saat itu ia hanya sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya—tidak melakukan apapun.

Mamanya tidak langsung keluar setelah meletakkan susu tersebut di mejanya, malah jadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. “ _Tumben_ kamu nggak baca buku. Ada yang lagi kamu pikirin, ya?”

Byungchan langsung duduk ketika mendengarnya—ia lupa kalau Mamanya itu selalu _peka_ dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Byungchan menimbang-nimbang, kiranya apa saja yang perlu dibicarakan. Karena mau berbohong juga rasanya percuma, sudah kepalang ketahuan. Paling tidak, dirinya tidak sampai membeberkan semuanya.

“Ada.” Jawabnya.

“Mau cerita? Mama yakin kamu nggak ada temen untuk cerita.”

Akhirnya, Byungchan memutuskan untuk bercerita saja.

“Kalau tiba-tiba orang yang _mungkin_ peduli sama kita, tapi tiba-tiba nggak peduli lagi, kemungkinannya apa?”

“Kamu ada salah sama dia?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala.

Beberapa kali pun ia pikirkan, ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang berpotensi membuat Seungwoo menjauhinya. Bahkan, selama ini dirinya jelas-jelas mengacuhkan Seungwoo saja, pemuda itu masih saja mencoba _peduli_ padanya.

“Biasanya kamu nggak pernah mau mikirin hal kayak gitu, mending biarin aja—

“Tapi dia bilang dia suka sama aku.”

Byungchan merapatkan bibirnya untuk sejenak—dirinya keceplosan. “Harusnya—dia nggak gitu _kalau suka_ , kan?”

Byungchan cemberut, karena sang Mama hanya tertawa setelah ia mengatakannya.

“Kalau sampai bikin kamu kepikiran, kenapa nggak tanya langsung aja kamu ada salah apa sama dia?”

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Benar— _kenapa ia harus sampai kepikiran seperti ini, sih?_

“Sayang, kamu harus paham kalau kadang kamu nggak bisa selesain masalah seorang sendiri.”

*

**v.**

_(Seungwoo bingung, karena Byungchan yang tiba-tiba—)_

Padahal sudah seminggu Seungwoo tidak bicara lagi dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo sudah _lumayan_ biasa saja dengan pemuda berlesung pipi itu—meskipun kedua maniknya kadang suka lancang main lirik. Bersyukur, karena Byungchan rajin membawa bekalnya, sehingga bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak lupa makan siang.

Walau bagaimanapun, Seungwoo tidak memungkiri kalau hatinya sering merasa kosong. Seperti saat ini, bahkan obrolan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya belum berhenti—mereka sedang membicarakan _game_ dan serial _netflix_ yang sedang tayang—malah wajah Byungchan yang muncul di pikirannya. _Kira-kira Byungchan suka nonton apa?_

_Ternyata, moving on memang susah._

Hari ini pun berlalu begitu saja, tahu-tahu bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Seungwoo harus pulang terakhir karena harus mengumpulkan tugas ke ruang guru. Ia membuka pintu ruang kelas, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ternyata yang pulang terakhiran bukan dirinya saja. Masih ada satu orang yang masih duduk di bangkunya—baris paling kiri, bangku nomor dua dari depan.

Masih ada Byungchan di dalam kelas.

Seungwoo refleks hampir menutup kembali pintu kelas. Untung saja, ia tidak sampai melakukan hal yang berpotensi besar membuat Byungchan tersinggung—mengingat pemuda itu selalu _to the point_ dengan apapun. Mati-matian ia mencoba bertingkah _se-biasa-mungkin_ —dengan melemparkan senyum sekilas.

_Canggungnya luar biasa._

“Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo baru saja memakai ranselnya ketika suara yang _diam-diam_ ia rindukan terdengar, diikuti dengan empunya yang tiba-tiba mendekat.

“Kamu menghindar dari aku? Kenapa—sebenernya aku ada salah apa sama kamu?”

Raut wajah di hadapannya sungguh tidak bisa ia baca.

*

**vi.**

_(Byungchan tidak peduli apapun lagi, ia hanya butuh jawaban.)_

Byungchan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini—ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Meskipun ini sama sekali tidak terdengar _seperti-Choi-Byungchan_. Suara _‘ceklek’_ dari gagang pintu kelas yang terbuka tidak pernah membuat Byungchan merasa segugup ini. Byungchan mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin karena ruang kelas yang sudah sepi—bukan karena siapa yang membukanya.

Pemuda yang ia tunggu ada di depan mata, tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun, entah kenapa sulit sekali bagi Byungchan untuk sekedar membalas senyum tersebut. Dirinya terlalu banyak berpikir, sehingga tidak sadar kalau Seungwoo kelihatan terburu-buru. Mungkin karena panik, dirinya jadi tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arah tempat Seungwoo berada. Masa bodoh jika pertanyaannya terdengar sangat blak-blakan.

Sudah dibilang, _ia hanya butuh jawaban._

Namun jawaban yang dinantikan tidak kunjung Byungchan dapatkan. Seungwoo malah mengajaknya pulang. Byungchan tidak mengatakan _‘iya’_ , namun kedua kakinya bergerak saja—tanda setuju.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya penuh dengan obrolan basa-basi, _menurutnya_. Namun, entah kenapa ia betah saja menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Seungwoo padanya. Byungchan hampir saja terlena, namun atap rumahnya yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan membuatnya sadar dengan _tujuan utama_ ia bicara dengan Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku di kelas.”

Ketua kelasnya itu langsung diam, seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian pemuda itu malah tersenyum—yang menurutnya kelihatan canggung.

“Kamu suka Yena, ya?”

Byungchan, dengan segala kesadarannya, mencoba memahami maksud pertanyaan Seungwoo—yang seharusnya menjawab, bukan malah balik bertanya. Namanya terdengar cukup familiar, namun Byungchan tidak yakin apakah ia mengenal sosok dibalik nama yang baru saja disebutkan Seungwoo.

_Tunggu—_

“Choi… Yena?”

Seungwoo mengangguk.

Demi apapun, hanya kurang dari lima orang yang Byungchan ingat namanya di kelas—Choi Yena adalah salah satunya. Anak perempuan itu duduk persis di depannya, dan alasan terpenting kenapa ia mengenal Yena adalah karena marga mereka yang sama—ia bahkan tidak akan ingat kalau Seungwoo tidak menyebutkan nama tersebut sebelumnya.

“Kamu nyimpulin itu dari mana?”

“Tipe pacar ideal kamu, Yena banget.”

Byungchan tanpa sadar tertawa—atau lebih tepatnya _menertawakan kegelisahannya selama ini._

“Seungwoo, aku nggak pernah bilang aku suka sama Yena. Aku cuma bilang tipe idealku, tanpa ada bayangan siapa orangnya.”

Hanya bingung yang tergambar begitu jelas di wajah Seungwoo.

“Jadi, kamu jauhin aku karena kamu _cemburu_?”

*

**vii.**

_(Usaha Seungwoo, jilid dua.)_

Ada banyak hal yang berubah semenjak _hari itu._

Ia sudah meminta maaf pada Byungchan atas _kebodohannya_. Hari itu, Seungwoo dibuat terkejut lagi karena Byungchan dengan santai mengatakan, _‘Aku lega ini cuma salah paham’_ , yang tentu saja membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya kembali beterbangan. _Tanda masih ada harapan._

Selain itu, hal baik lain yang ia rasakan adalah Byungchan yang seolah-olah memberi izin padanya untuk memasuki _tembok_ yang pemuda itu bangun semenjak kepindahannya di sekolah ini. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi Choi Byungchan yang mengacuhkannya.

Bohong, kalau Seungwoo tidak merasa melambung.

_Jadi Seungwoo mulai usaha lagi._

Kini ia dan Byungchan sedang berada di tempat rahasia _mereka_ —karena benar-benar hanya pemuda itu yang Seungwoo beritahu dan ajak ke tempat ini. Kebetulan hari ini udaranya agak dingin, Seungwoo jadi merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat Byungchan memakai _beanie_ warna hitamnya. Membuat pemuda itu berkali lipat lebih _manis._

Niatnya, malam ini Seungwoo ingin bertukar nomor ponsel atau sekedar id _Kakao_ dengan Byungchan.

“Byungchan, aku boleh minta nomor kamu?” Ujarnya, sambil menyodorkan ponsel ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Byungchan mengangguk, sebelum mulai mengetik nomor di ponselnya. Lalu memberikan lagi benda persegi panjang itu padanya.

Seungwoo melirik ke arah Byungchan sebentar, lalu mengetik sesuatu sebelum menyimpan nomor pemuda itu.

“Byungchan.”

“Hm?”

“Boleh nggak?”

Byungchan terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaannya, tetapi langsung berujar _‘oh’_ setelah menangkap apa maksudnya. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil ponselnya, membaca apa yang sudah ia _ketik._

“Boleh.”

Harusnya Seungwoo berteriak kegirangan, bukan malah seperti saat ini—nge- _blank_ , _speechless._ “Serius?”

“Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kamu nggak sadar.” Pemuda di depannya beranjak bangun, menepuk pelan bagian belakang celananya. “Udah mau jam sembilan, pulang yuk.”

“Oh, oke..”

Seungwoo ikut bangun—menurut saja, meskipun ia masih sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebenarnya ia hanya iseng mengetik _‘Mine’_ sebagai nama kontak Byungchan di ponselnya, dan barusan pemuda itu berkata _‘boleh’_?

_Tolong katakan kalau ini seperti yang ada di pikirannya._

“Seungwoo.”

“Ya?”

“Kalau kamu mau telepon, sebelum jam tidurku. Sebelum jam sepuluh.”

Dari belakang, bisa ia lihat kalau kedua daun telinga Byungchan yang tidak tertutup _beanie_ jadi memerah.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
